


Nighty Night, Danger

by nesibe



Series: Our Nights [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Bickering, Brave tiny bean Kim Jongdae, Breaking of traffic rules, Curses and profanities, Fluff, It still has more fluff than anything ~, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Oh Sehun, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of drugs and explosives, Sechen bickering, Sexual Content, Side SuKai, Which means it has;, side chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesibe/pseuds/nesibe
Summary: Kim Jongdae is a magnet for trouble. Or maybe it is trouble who is a magnet for Jongdae.And Oh Sehun? He is the hot mafia leader Jongdae tries to seduce.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Our Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699069
Comments: 22
Kudos: 170





	Nighty Night, Danger

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a short drabble for SeChenber 2019 but here we are <_>
> 
> Also this is my first time being able to write something longer than 10k AND write something other than an already established relationship! This is me stepping out of my comfort zone!!!
> 
> All the love to Ina for betaing this and reassuring me about its quality ♡

[20:12, Saturday]

Jongdae was not comfortable, or confident at all. His black jeans were too tight, and his shirt was too revealing. His long eyelashes were too heavy with mascara and his messily styled hair was falling over his eyes, blocking his vision. The dark background contrasting with the moving, flashing colorful lights were giving him a headache while the heavy smell of alcohol and tobacco in the air was simply nauseating. He was _ not  _ comfortable. And he definitely did not feel like himself.

But he was determined. And he was too brave for his own good. And he was oozing that courage and determination when he made his way towards the back of the crowded bar, passing between the sweaty, dancing bodies. His  _ target _ was watching the crowd from a high platform in a secluded corner of the bar, his  _ throne _ . He had short black hair contrasting his snow white skin, and a permanent frown on his handsome face. The true definition of an ice prince.

Jongdae tsked. He was determined to melt that icy façade down.

*

Walking inside the crowded booth with all the confidence in the world was the easy part of the plan. The hard part was to get Oh Sehun's attention. The younger was already surrounded by a lot of people, women and men, all with pretty faces and suggestive outfits, trying their hardest to get a reaction from him. However, as the man was so...  _ disinterested _ towards everyone around him, Jongdae knew he needed more than his nice outfit to help him out.

He gave himself one last pep-talk before throwing himself to the non-existent space between Oh Sehun and the man beside him. He could see everyone around scoffing in a condescending manner, waiting for Sehun to push him away. After all, this was not the first time someone threw himself to the said man's lap tonight. Before anything like that could happen, Jongdae threw his arms around the neck… of the second guy. Jongdae didn't even know his name. But he didn't need it either.

"Minseokkie," he started with the sweetest voice ever, almost purring, and continued with a drunken slurring. "Why are you sitting here? Did you forget we have a date?"

"What the hell," the man started complaining about how he was not  _ Minseokkie _ , and how he did not know who Jongdae was but Jongdae didn't care enough to listen. He snuggled on the man's chest and snoozed, portraying the perfect picture of drunken beauty and innocence.

And he remained like that until the man  _ finally _ gave up, leaving his place to Jongdae and sliding aside to continue his cut flirtations with the girl sitting beside him.

It was not like Jongdae was a good actor. It was just that the people around were too drunk to notice. Except Oh Sehun. As Jongdae opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Sehun offering him a shot glass. 

"That was the cheapest trick I have seen so far." The man started as Jongdae accepted the glass. "And believe me I have seen a lot of cheap tricks."

Jongdae hummed after drinking the liquid. "But it worked, didn't it?" He asked with a satisfied smirk.

Sehun didn't answer, opting to continue watching the crowd with the same icy gaze. Jongdae was not disheartened by this. He expected it to happen.  _ Baby steps _ , he reminded himself as he started to drink alongside Oh Sehun.

Jongdae always preferred to drink quietly and slowly. But apparently, Sehun was the opposite of him, as he preferred to drink in such a noisy and chaotic place and he drank  _ fast _ , so much that Jongdae wouldn't even imagine keeping up with him.

"You drink like an old man grieving his ex-wife." He pointed out at last, after silently watching the way the younger man consumed alcohol like a thirsty man would do with water after months of deprivation.

Sehun tsked. "And you drink like a teenager who is scared of getting drunk for the first time."

Jongdae was so offended by the description that he almost choked on his drink, spluttering complaints that went unheard under the noise of the loud club.

"Now that I said that," Sehun started again, turning to look at the flustered and offended Jongdae up close for the first time that night. "Are you even off-age? How did you manage to get past the ID check?"

"What the-" Jongdae started, full on fight mode. "I'm pretty sure I am older than you, brat!"

Sehun raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing that. "You tell this with that face and then expect me to believe you?"

"And what about my face?!" Jongdae threw back, annoyed beyond belief.

Sehun looked at his furrowed eyebrows, pouting lips, cute cheeks, and tiny hands balled up into fists -as if they could do any damage in a fight- before letting out a small amused laugh, shaking his head. "Oh god, I will have to fire the guards for this."

"Look kid," he continued once his laughter died down, turning back to Jongdae. "This club has a strict age limit. Go home before I call someone to kick you out."

"Ya ya ya!" Jongdae yelled, his volume increasing with every syllable, surpassing the music and reaching the people around. "How can you accuse me of lying?!"

"I don't have time-"

"Respect your elders, brat!" Jongdae cut Sehun, throwing his annoying bangs back with a head movement, overly frustrated with the situation. "Do you want an ID check? Fine!"

It took him three attempts to get his ID card out of his wallet, being tipsier than he initially thought.

"Here!" He threw it to the younger man, slapping him square in the face with the card without intending to.

"What the hell?" Sehun yelled back, taking the card and checking it with furrowed brows nonetheless… which became even more furrowed once he registered the numbers there. "What the hell?" He exclaimed for a second time, before looking at Jongdae, looking back at the card, and then turning to look at Jongdae again. Face a clear picture of confusion. "What the hell?"

Jongdae took back his ID and placed it inside his wallet, all the while wearing the most satisfied kitten smile ever. "Now brat," he started, smile turning to a smirk, "how about you order your  _ hyung _ some beer as an apology for your disrespectful behavior?"

[21:25, Saturday]

It was hard to deny how drunk Jongdae already was and it was hard not to notice how strikingly handsome Sehun was while their faces were so close, as Jongdae's drunk body leaned heavily on Sehun's shoulder. Jongdae got distracted for a second too long while looking at him that he missed his chance, Sehun’s attention was drawn away to another girl in a revealing dress within seconds. Jongdae could see how… unresponsive and passive he was towards her.  _ The brat just didn’t care about anyone _ .

But Jongdae wanted Sehun to care. Care enough for him to get his way. He  _ needed _ Sehun to care  _ and _ to pay attention. The first one was harder to achieve without the latter, so Jongdae got into action before giving himself any chance to doubt the idea, in the fear that he would back away.

He was sitting on Sehun’s lap in one swift movement, startling not only Sehun and the people around, but also himself. Sehun raised his perfect eyebrow, silently questioning the bold move.

“You told me to match your pace in drinking,” Jongdae started with a voice that was more nervous than tipsy. “And now I want you to match my pace in return.”

Sehun tilted his head, apparently curious. “On what,”

“On…” Jongdae started but couldn’t finish. Ending with a sigh instead. He was too nervous, the alcohol in his veins making him unreasonably shy, so different than the confident vixen he wanted to portray. He looked at Sehun in the eye, before averting his eyes to his lips. He sighed again, unaware of the way Sehun was affected by his breath fanning his lips and his weight resting on his lap. Affected by the way Jongdae wetted his lips in an act of nervousness. Sehun couldn’t help but go for it.

Jongdae's drunk brain was startled beyond belief when he felt Sehun's lips on his own, hungrily moving, and licking, and sucking, and urging him to match his pace. The first moan leaving Jongdae’s lips was totally involuntary, but him parting his lips and welcoming the attack had a clear purpose; to urge Sehun for more and more and more…

Jongdae was not sure how long they stayed there, lips locked and hands tangled in hair, Jongdae slowly moving on Sehun's lap, grinding down... when one of the girls in the table accidentally (!) spilled the contents of her glass over Jongdae’s shirt, startling him and causing them to separate. They both were out of breath and completely out of it to listen to what the girl was muttering as an excuse while trying to make herself comfortable beside Sehun. Sehun didn’t give her even a glance, eyes locked on Jongdae.

“Do you,” Jongdae started, still out of breath, still nervous, before licking his lips and continuing as Sehun watched every move of his lips. “Do you want to continue somewhere else.” He sounded more confident now, the fog in his brain slowly disappearing as his body awoke and focused on the need, the want to continue what he started with Sehun, the want to taste his lips again. Somewhere more private this time.

“Like where?” Sehun asked, raising an eyebrow, trying to act collected. But Jongdae saw right through him, right through his excitement and interest that was  _ oh so obvious _ in his ragged breathing and his hard grip on Jongdae's hips.

The fact that the man in front of him was as affected as he was, made a relaxed smirk spread on Jongdae’s face. “I am sure you know somewhere we can be alone.”

Sehun stared at him for a moment more before standing up in a swift movement, removing Jongdae from his lap in the process. The next thing Jongdae knew was to be dragged by his wrist, through the hot, sweaty, dancing bodies first, then through endless corridors. He lost count of how many turns they took in the maze like upper floors of the club until Sehun kicked open the door he was looking for.

Jongdae didn’t have a proper chance to look around the room before the door was shut closed after them and he found himself pressed to the said door by a very eager and visibly aroused Oh Sehun. Eager lips finding each other in an instant and hands placed at his hips. He could do nothing but moan sweetly inside the kiss, holding Sehun’s broad shoulders as if his life depended on it. It didn’t take long for him to lose himself in the kiss, in the feeling of hot hands caressing his sides, his chest, and his hips. One more moan from Jongdae and Sehun was wrapping his hands under his knees and lifting him up, leaving him no choice but to wrap his legs around the man while he was trapped between the door and his hard chest, drunk in kisses and touches.

Jongdae took a huge breath once Sehun broke the kiss and put his mouth on Jongdae's exposed collarbones, marking the pearly white skin with hickeys, making Jongdae let out a pathetic moan.

"Sensitive, aren't we?" Sehun whispered to his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Sehun," Jongdae whined, "Get me to bed."

Sehun did as he wished in an instant, apparently as eager as Jongdae to have the smaller under him, preferably with less amount of clothing.

Sehun pressed him to the bed while having him in an open-mouthed messy kiss. Jongdae had his legs wrapped around Sehun’s waist and his fingers tangled in Sehun’s hair, holding for dear life. Sehun lowered his hands down Jongdae’s sides, just to move them back up, but this time inside his shirt. Cold hands meeting heated skin, causing shivers to run down Jongdae’s spine, causing him to drop his head back, letting out a loud moan.

Sehun trailed kisses down his now-exposed throat. Licking around his adam’s apple. Whispering to his sweaty skin “Hyung will make you feel so good tonight.”

Jongdae let out a loud laugh, startling Sehun and causing him to raise his head to look at the man under him with a raised eyebrow.

“You are not the hyung here, sweetie.” Jongdae told him with a huge smile on his face.

“Oh, you think you are the hyung here.” Sehun murmured, putting his mouth back on Jongdae’s neck, his hands traveling up to play with his nipples, making Jongdae let out a crooked moan, momentarily forgetting to answer.

“Oh,” Jongdae half sighed half whispered with a trembling voice, between moans. “You  _ know _ I am the hyung.”

Sehun chuckled huskily before removing Jongdae’s shirt completely, tearing the thin fabric in the process, and turning back to devouring the exposed skin, seemingly done with talking. Jongdae put his hands on the man’s belt, wanting him to get naked already. Not wanting to be the only one exposed-

As a loud knocking on the door disturbed them, making them both stop for a moment and look at each other, hungry gazes traveling around eyes, mouths, and exposed skin, seemingly ready to ignore the disruption and continue from where they left.

Jongdae acted first, putting his hands behind the man's head to pull him down in another kiss. But before their lips could meet, the loud banging of the door stopped as someone barged into the room.

"Sehun, we got them."

[21:55, Saturday]

Jongdae took his shirt from the floor, trying to act like he was busy mourning after the torn and dirtied fabric and was not eavesdropping the hushed conversation going on in the other corner of the room.

“...heard Choi will... two men tonight to…”

He got up from the bed and walked towards the closet, opening the doors and looking inside blindly while trying to decipher the words and the names. He  _ knew _ who Choi was. And he wanted to learn what was going on now.

“Is he the one… threats. I will sh-...”

“...can bring us to…” 

“I will solve this for good and…”

“...chance to… end Choi there…”

“I need to go,  _ Pretty _ ,” Jongdae was too focused on the conversation that suddenly being addressed by Sehun almost gave him a heart-attack. He turned back to look at the younger man who took his leather jacket from the floor and wore it, before looking back at Jongdae. “I will…” he stopped mid-sentence to wet his lips as Jongdae patiently waited, “Tomorrow night.” he uttered at last before walking out the door.

An invitation. For later. For more.

How unfortunate it was that Jongdae didn’t have the time or the peace of mind to think about the invitation he just received and the implications of it. 

He should think fast. Decide. Now.

He looked at the closet again, before taking some random black hoodie and leaving the room, running down the corridors.

He had to catch Oh Sehun.

  
  
  


[22:06, Saturday]

To be painfully honest, Jongdae was not sure what he was doing. But as he has always said, the worst plan was always better than not having a plan. So he took a deep breath, remained calm, and watched Oh Sehun and the man from earlier bark orders around and get inside their cars. Sehun was driving alone.  _ Perfect _ .

He waited for a moment more, until Sehun started the engine of the car, and then he  _ ran _ .

To give the younger some credit, he had amazing reflexes. Although his hand went directly to the compartment between the two seats, obviously holding a gun, the moment he saw that the one who threw his car door open and barged inside was Jongdae, he pushed the weapon back and opted to yell a "What the fuck are you doing!". Jongdae knew someone with slower reflexes or a slower ability of recognition would have already shot him dead. The thought was sobering. But not enough to override Jongdae's adrenalin high.

"I am coming with you." He uttered, a little bit out of breath from running, as he closed the door.

"You are not coming anywhere. Get out." Sehun replied coldly as the horns of the other cars started to make noise pollution around. Sehun's car was blocking the alleyway and they were running late.

"I am coming." Jongdae insisted calmly. "Now, move, we have to catch them."

"How the hell you even-" Sehun started yelling before he was cut by another loud horn. "SHUT UP BYUN!" He yelled back, addressing the car behind them.

"We can talk about everything on the way. Now just move!" Jongdae urged him. He didn't want to be the reason for them to miss Choi's men.

Sehun was looking at Jongdae with a steel gaze. "Get. Out."

Jongdae looked back just as hard. "No."

"Get out!"

"NO!"

Another loud horn silenced their yelling.

Sehun let out a frustrated groan. "Fucking fasten your seatbelt then!" 

Jongdae let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Sehun finally led the car out of the alleyway. Brows furrowed, hands tightly balled on the steering wheel, muttering profanities under his breath as his pitch black car went faster and faster.

  
  


"This is NOT for you." Sehun started again, two minutes into the unnerving drive.

"This is about Senior Choi, so it is very much about me." Jongdae replied back calmly.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want you to focus on the road Sehun, thAT WAS A RED LIGHT!" Jongdae yelled as they narrowly avoided crashing into another car.

"What do you know about Choi?" Sehun insisted. "Talk!"

Jongdae huffed, as irritated as Sehun with the situation, "I know he is the worst possible human being ever," he said with disdain clear in his voice, "he has a lot of shady business, threatens innocent people for fun, probably drinks baby tears for breakfast, and has an ongoing cat-dog fight with your family." Jongdae finished. "Happy now?"

"And how exactly you know all of these?" Sehun questioned, taking a sharp turn left. "Who are you?"

"These are very irrelevant questions at the moment, Sehun." Jongdae complained, rolling his eyes.

But Sehun wasn't fazed by his nonchalance. "What. do. you. want?" He asked again, emphasizing each syllable for extra effect.

Jongdae groaned, frustrated. "Can you stop asking questions and focus on the road? We won't catch them like that."

Sehun cursed and muttered under his breath for a while after that until he composed himself and asked again. "So you know how dangerous Choi is, yet you want to face him. Why?"

"Correction," Jongdae started, visibly calmer than a moment ago. "I am not dying to face him, I just want to end him." He huffed when he noticed Sehun was eyeing him from the corner of his eye. "And I know I can't do it myself, so I need to come with you and be sure that you end him for good."

"And you think you will be off any help?" Sehun mocked.

"I  _ know _ you will appreciate my help at the end of the night." Jongdae sassed back.

"I am getting rid of you as soon as we are out of the car."

"I am not going anywhere."

"You have no say in that!"

"You can't stop me, brat!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then stop yelling at me!"

"Shut up!"

"Why are you taking this road while you could take the shortcut?!"

Sehun let out a frustrated groan and a few profanities before yelling one last time. "SHUT! UP!"

"Oh my god, you are such a disrespectful brat! I can't believe I let you kiss me with that mouth."

[22:59, Saturday]

The alleyway was dark, the only source of light being one single street lamp in the corner. Sehun’s men were scattered around the moment they have reached there while Sehun remained behind complaining under his breath.

“They should have been here! Didn’t you say they were supposed to meet and regroup here? Where the hell are they now?”

“We missed them. We were too late.” The other guy -the one who walked in on Sehun and Jongdae back in the club- replied, seemingly as stressed by the turn of the events as Sehun was.

Jongdae remained by the side of the car, not wanting to get involved in the argument, until Sehun directed his frustration to him. “This is all your fault. If you didn’t waste my time there-”

“Stop being bitter, brat!” Jongdae spat back, causing the ‘other guy’ to raise an amused eyebrow at the exchange. “I told you to take the shortcut, didn’t I? If you were not so stubborn and would just listen to your elders…”

Sehun was about to argue back, when ‘the other guy’ get in between them. All his attention was on Jongdae. “We didn’t have a chance to introduce ourselves. Who are you, gorgeous?” He asked, amusement obvious in his voice.

Jongdae threw him a shiny smile, “I am Jongdae.”

“And I am Baekhyun,” He said, making an exaggerated ballroom bow.

“We are not here to make  _ friends _ , Baekhyun,” Sehun butt in. “What’s the plan now?”

  
  


Jongdae watched them talk and make plans for a while from the sidelines until something under the streetlight caught his eye. It was a paper cup, and Jongdae knew where it was from.

“Sehun, look at this.” He cut their conversation, walking back to Sehun’s side with the said coffee cup at his hand.

Both men turned towards him, questioning what he was trying to show.

“Look at the label, it is the small cheap pub/cafe/store fusion in the university district. Once my ex-boyfriend took me there,” he groaned, “He was the worst possible human being ever, and of course he would take me to only trashy places full of shady peo-”

“What are your university memories have to do with anything now?” Sehun rudely butt in.

“Don’t cut me when I am talking, I am older than you, remember? Have some respect!” Jongdae spat back, before continuing, ignoring Baekhyun’s loud laugh and Sehun’s grunts, “But anyway, apparently one of the men left this behind as the liquid inside still feels lukewarm. And I thought, if we don’t know where they are now, maybe we can at least check where they were before this, to see if we can find any clues?”

A silence settled over them after Jongdae’s explanation, all looking at each other until Baekhyun cleared his throat to get the attention. “He has a point, Sehun.”

“Whose side are you on?”

“Come on,” Baekhyun threw one arm around Sehun’s shoulders, and one arm around Jongdae’s, directing them towards the cars. “I know that place. If these men were there, I am sure more of Choi’s men can be found there.”

[23:53, Saturday]

“We are not sending  _ him _ .”

“You are one against two Sehun, we out-voted you.”

“Your votes mean nothing. My word is the rule here.”

“Stop with your dictatorship fantasies. Baekhyunnie is right, we out-voted you.”

“And this is the best possible plan.” Baekhyun argued further, “You are just being grumpy because this was DaeDae’s idea.”

“Why are you calling each other like that?” Sehun complained. “When did you get so close?”

“You shouldn’t have sent him to drive the way here with me.” Baekhyun smiled cheekily. “Can we focus on now?”

“I am not letting you go there alone, knowing you can mess everything up.”

“Have some faith in me, Sehun.” Jongdae complained, offended. “You said it yourself that they will recognize you and your men the moment you step inside. They don’t know me, I am the hidden weapon here.”

“You don’t know them either.” Sehun argued. “How will you know who to look out for?”

“We will figure something out, I am sure.” Jongdae said nonchalantly, backed up by Baekhyun.

  
  


Five minutes later he was walking down the stairs of the fusion place to reach the dark, crowded nightclub right under the small, shabby cafe space. It was full of young people high on who knows what, dealers, and a bunch of shady, dangerous looking people of all sorts. Not that they could scare Jongdae off. He was walking towards a corner table confidently when his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

  
  


[From: The Oh]

“Do you see anyone suspicious?”

[To: The Oh]

“To be honest”

“Everyone here looks kinda shady.”

[From: The Oh]

“Oh god!”

“I knew you were the worst possible person to send there.”

[To: The Oh]

“Why are you so rude to me? ヽ(ಠ_ಠ)ノ”

  
  


He ignored Sehun’s texts from that point on. He had a mission that required his utmost attention after all. It was true that he had no idea about who he was looking for, but Baekhyun and Sehun told him about hints and signs to look out for. Things like some special design of a tattoo, some specific tone of blue that they carried around in their outfits… He had his eyes wide open. He would find them. Sooner or later. He had a nice view of the crowd from where he was standing. He saw some flashes of tattoos here and there but none was the right one. He knew stepping closer to people would give him a better view, but the place stank, to say the least. It was even worse than he remembered. Still, he was Kim Jongdae. And he had a mission. Standing still and not doing anything, just because the place was a dirty, stinky mess of human shells, was  _ not  _ what Kim Jongdae would do. He got himself a drink and dived into the dancing crowd.

  
  


He didn’t know how much time he spent there.

He felt like he was suffocating.

There were sweating bodies everywhere he turned. Swaying from side to side, off rhythm.

There were  _ hands _ … touching him, caressing his back and legs and... 

There were colors and too much light. Making him dizzy. He could feel an upcoming headache.

There was too much noise. So much that all he could decipher was a loud ringing noise, echoing inside his brain.

There were-

Then he saw it. 

It was on the neck of the guy who came to stand in front of him. He was tall. He was broad. Jongdae could not hear anything he was saying, but he could feel the unfamiliar set of hands settling on his waist. He didn’t know how he himself looked. Probably dazed and lost. Maybe that was the reason why the guy thought Jongdae would be easy and compliant when he tried to drag him to a secluded corner.

Jongdae stopped him once they got out of the dance floor. “Buy me a drink first.” He demanded, to earn some time.

He could see the guy muttering under his breath. Probably complaints and profanities. “I will give you something even better.” He said at the end. Jongdae didn’t want to know what he meant but he followed him nonetheless, towards a crowded corner table. The table was invisible with shot glasses, and packages of… drugs. He took a look around at all the people sitting there. Some talking, some laughing, some making out in the dirtiest way possible… Some were visibly high, some were not.

And they wore the same tattoo. On the left side of their necks.

“Here,” The man pushed a tiny package into his hands, startling Jongdae who was too focused on counting the men on the table.

“Why don’t you join your friends,” Jongdae started, looking at the man and trying to act as innocent as possible. “And I will be back in a second.”

The guy held his wrist harsly, making Jongdae let out a weak whimper in pain. “Are you running after taking the goods.”

“No, no,” Jongdae muttered. The pain from his wrist was making it hard for him to focus. “You can keep them for me,” He pushed the package that was in his other hand towards the guy. “until I am back from the bathroom.”

The man looked at him harshly, bringing his face too close to Jongdae to be comfortable. “Be quick.” He muttered, stinky breath fanning Jongdae’s face, making him nauseous. The guy tore the package away from Jongdae’s hands, throwing it back to the table as he let Jongdae’s stinging wrist free.

  
  


Jongdae couldn’t breathe properly until he reached the bathroom. Locking himself inside and leaning his back to the door, his injured hand resting on his chest, as he took his phone out with his right hand.

[To: The Oh]

“Corner left table”

“11 men”

[From: The Oh]

“All has tattoos?”

[To: The Oh]

“Only 7 or 8 of them?”

[From: The Oh]

“Be precise”

“7 or 8?”

[To: The Oh]

“Does one person change anything?! ¯\\_ಠ_ಠ_/¯”

[From: The Oh]

“Where are you?”

[To: The Oh]

“Bathroom”

[From: The Oh]

“Stay there.”

  
  


He didn't know how exactly Sehun and Baekhyun planned to get the men. His job was only scouting after all. But he knew it the moment everything went downhill.

The loud, noisy, irritating music stopped. And before Jongdae could enjoy it, the silence was taken over by the yells of people, banging noises, crashing sounds, and pure, distant chaos.

He gave Sehun ten minutes. It should have been enough. The pub was not well guarded and Sehun had the element of surprise and a big number of men on his side. Ten minutes should have been enough. Yet it wasn't. There were noticeably less noise now, which was normal, assuming most of the people should have run away from the fight the moment it started. But there were still yells. Accompanied by alarming gunshots.

He couldn't stand still. Jongdae was never known to remain passive when help was needed. He went inside.

As he assumed, most of Choi's men he saw earlier in that corner table were already disarmed and handled. Except one of them who was backed up to bar stools, holding a gun at one hand and something else Jongdae couldn't decipher in the other, yelling nonstop, not caring about having countless guns raised towards him by Sehun's men who were standing a few broken chairs and upturned tables away from him.

For a moment Jongdae wondered why Sehun's men were waiting. The man was obviously outnumbered. They could take care of him easily.

Then he realized. Or heard. As he focused on what the man was saying. "I will kill all of you with me." He said. "I will blow this place up." Jongdae noticed how others were eyeing every moment of the male, but especially the thing he was holding. Jongdae had no idea how explosives looked or worked, but whatever the man was holding should have been something really dangerous to keep a bunch of armed, muscled men in check.

Jongdae saw Sehun and Baekhyun standing right in front of the said man. Guns high and eyes focused. No one noticed Jongdae.

Jongdae looked towards the back of the bar. He was not used to guns. He was not used to gunshots. He was not used to weapons of any kind. The concept of someone pushing a trigger and causing him immense pain was superficial for him. He looked up at the amount of guns again. He had the element of surprise. He could disarm Choi's man surely. But if he made a mistake, his attempt could startle the man… could cause him to push a trigger. And Jongdae didn't want to experience the true effect of any kind of explosive.

He had to be careful.

So he got down on his knees and started crawling towards the back of the bar. Stopping once in a while only when the yelling went too loud or one of Sehun's men fired a bullet to the ceiling as a warning to the gangster.

It was probably no more than two minutes but it felt like an eternity to Jongdae, to reach the back of the bar where it was empty. And it was dark. He gasped inaudibly when a hot pain suddenly hit his knee, something cutting his skin which was exposed from his ripped jeans.

Pieces from broken bottles, he assumed. He remained in that position for a while; on his hands and knees, left arm secured in his chest, right knee throbbing with pain as blood dripped down to the floor, head lowered and teeth biting his bottom lip hard to stop his whimpers. He tried to take deep long breaths until he could feel the pain lessening.

He searched blindly with his injured hand until his fingers touched, not sharp glass pieces, but a smooth glass surface. One bottle was not broken. He grabbed it and stood up slowly, ignoring the pain shooting down his whole leg. Walking with it would be a pain for a while. He took another breath and focused. He was standing right behind the man, in the dark side of the pub where the lights were completely turned off. He took a few slow steps forward, stepping under the light and catching the attention of Sehun and his men. Their distraction alarmed the gangster. But his reflexes were not as fast as Jongdae's. He hit the man's head with the bottle before he could have a chance to look behind, successfully knocking him out.

[01:34, Sunday]

Jongdae was sitting on one of the bar stools, looking around as Sehun's men brought Choi's men out.

"Are you okay, Dae?" Baekhyun approached, pointing towards his left hand that was clutched on his chest.

"Yeah, I will be fine." Jongdae replied with a curly smile.

"You know," Baekhyun continued, "For an unarmed pretty boy, you are stupidly brave."

Jongdae let out a laugh, prompting Baekhyun to join him, and continue joking lightly until Sehun joined them. "Is everything done, Baekhyun?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun lazily replied. "I will take them to a safehouse for questioning. Do you want to join?"

"You go first." Sehun replied, eyes stuck on Jongdae, making the shorter nervous. "I will be there later."

Baekhyun looked from Sehun to Jongdae and then back again. Then he left after muttering a small farewell, obviously sensing the tension in the air and not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

Jongdae was nervous for being left alone with Sehun. He abruptly stood up, ignoring the pain from his knee and started walking towards the door. "I guess, I will just ride with Baekhyun and others."

"You are not going anywhere." Sehun muttered with an unnervingly calm voice, stalking Jongdae towards the other end of the small club. When Jongdae fastened his steps, he got faster as well, using his long legs to his advantage to catch up with Jongdae. Before Jongdae realized what was happening, Sehun was holding his arm, turning him towards himself and then pushing Jongdae's back to the nearest wall, effectively trapping the smaller male with his body. "It is time to have a talk."

Jongdae gulped, looking up at the younger. Their faces were inches apart. The position was so similar to how they were just a few hours ago, yet the aura surrounding Sehun was nothing alike. "I don't think this is the right time." Jongdae said at last, feigned bravery visible in his voice.

"Oh," Sehun raised an eyebrow, smiling down at the older, obviously knowing he had the upper hand of the situation. "But I think this is the perfect time."

"No," Jongdae objected stubbornly. "I know you will leave me behind if I talk now."

Sehun chuckled, amused. "I am leaving you behind regardless."

Jongdae crossed his arms on his chest, raising an eyebrow of his own. "But you are curious, aren't you?"

"Why should I be?" Sehun backed, crossing his own arms.

"Come on Sehun, I can see it in your eyes." Jongdae insisted. "Let's make a deal."

"I am not making any deals with you."

"Just listen to me-"

"No."

"But you are curious."

"No, I am not."

"You are dying to know who I am and what I want."

"I couldn't care less."

"Liar."

"Shorty."

"How dare you?!" Jongdae gasped. "My height is perfectly fine. I am very satisfied with it."

Sehun bite his lips to hide a smirk. "Oh, I am very satisfied with your size, too."

Jongdae gasped louder. "What the-" sputtering nonsense, visibly flustered, as an involuntary blush spread to his face.

"Talk."

"Promise."

"What?"

"Promise me Sehun," Jongdae insisted. "Promise me that once I tell the truth, you will take me with you to the interrogation."

Sehun sighed. "Deal."

"Liar." Jongdae threw back, eyes narrowed, like a kitten ready to fight. "I won't tell it here. Half of the story in the car and other half after the interrogation."

Sehun groaned, frustrated, looking down at Jongdae with a hard gaze. Jongdae looked back just as hard, challenging the taller. Then Sehun did something unexpected, shocking Jongdae. He uncrossed his arms, and before Jongdae could react, his hands were pinching Jongdae's cheeks.  _ Hard _ .

"How will I know you will tell the truth?" He asked, ignoring Jongdae's whining and his flailing hands, trying to hit Sehun wherever they can reach and set himself free. "Answer me."

"Let me go!" Jongdae yelled as much as his hurting cheeks allowed.

"No." Sehun smiled, seeing Jongdae's resolve crumbling. "You will tell me the truth, otherwise I will make sure that your cute cheeks will experience much worse than this. Understood?"

"Let me go!"

"I said,  _ understood _ ?"

"FUCK YOU!"

Sehun bit back a laugh. "Maybe next time."

"Let me goooooooo!"

"Do we have a deal now?"

"Sehuuuuuun," Jongdae whined further.

"Will you tell the truth?"

Jongdae stomped his feet, stepping on Sehun's foot in the process. "Yes! Oh my god, yes! Just let me go!"

Sehun looked down at him again. Looked down at his squished cheeks and furrowed brows and pouting lips. He couldn't help.

Jongdae was…  _ bewildered _ , to say the least. He wasn't expecting Sehun to lean down and put a small peck to his lips before letting go of his cheeks, and stepping back.

Jongdae didn't know what to think. His mind was wiped blank. He didn't realize he was holding a hand to his lips while looking up at the taller with wide blown eyes. Sehun was trying to look nonchalant, looking at everywhere with furrowed brows but not Jongdae. Jongdae  _ fucking _ hiccuped. Flustered as if he was not the one hungrily making out with the same man a few hours ago. A small peck was nothing. It was not special. At all. Their lips touched each other for barely a second long for God's sake!

Sehun cleared his throat before looking at Jongdae. "Is that my hoodie?" He asked, obviously trying to change the topic.

"Oh?" Jongdae looked down at the black megadeth hoodie he was wearing as if he was seeing it for the first time. Then he shrugged, feigning nonchalance as much as possible. "It was the first thing I could grab."

"Whatever." Sehun muttered lowly. "I didn't like that one anyway. You can keep it. Let's go now."

[01:56, Sunday]

Sehun was driving fast, exceeding all speed limits and ignoring all the traffic rules. There was no trace of the earlier mood. He was back to being an angry brat.

"I know you are trying to scare me ~" Jongdae sang in a melodious voice as Sehun pushed the gas pedal even more. "I am actually enjoying it." Jongdae added with a cheerful voice. He was telling the truth. He was not scared of things like this easily. And right now, it was just fueling his adrenalin high.

When Sehun took a sharp turn suddenly, causing the contents of Jongdae's stomach to drop, Jongdae yelled in ecstacy. It was like being in a roller-coaster. It was dangerous and it was addicting.

Jongdae kept screaming and laughing as Sehun got out of the highway and drove towards the inner city. Not slowing down even a bit.

Then it got dangerous. Not that it affected Jongdae much.

There were more cars out here. More traffic lights to be ignored by Sehun. Narrower streets. More people out.

It took three near-crashes for Jongdae to finally interfere. "Now you are just being reckless." He reprimanded the younger but yelled out a "Woohooo~" as they drive through an empty underground tunnel, narrowly avoiding other cars.

"Oh, are you getting scared, Pretty?" Sehun threw back, eyes fixed on the road.

"I am not scared." Jongdae chuckled.

"Oh really?" Sehun asked, raising an eyebrow and urging the car to go even faster.

"I am not scared of the pace Sehun!" Jongdae yelled, still laughing. "But I am not gonna let you be a reckless driver. I already have an injured wrist and I don't need extra broken bones!"

"So you want me to slow down?"

"Fucking yes!" Jongdae yelled, feeling his heartbeat at his throat as they had a narrow turn right.

"Then start talking." Sehun demanded.

"Oh my god," Jongdae groaned. "You could just ask for it. There was no need for all this show."

"Well, now I am asking." Sehun said, thankfully slowing down just a tad bit.

Jongdae wetted his lips and threw a glance to Sehun. "I am not gonna tell it now." And then added before Sehun could object. "I am gonna do something better."

"What?" Sehun asked. Eyes still fixed on the road.

"I will take you to a midnight snack date."

"I-" Sehun removed his eyes from the road to take a look at Jongdae. "What?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Jongdae asked. "Let's eat something, I know a place-"

"You are just trying to buy some time." Sehun threw.

"No, I am trying to get you stop this car, so that we can have this conversation somewhere my life is not threatened!" Jongdae sassed. "And you will fucking love this place!" He added when Sehun seemed reluctant. "Aren't you hungry? I bet you are. Don't you want to eat some delicious sandwiches instead of dying in a car crash?"

Sehun huffed. "Why are you not afraid of anything anyway?"

"Hmm?" Jongdae tilted his head, prompting Sehun to explain further.

"Not afraid of fighting me despite being a head shorter than me. Not afraid of attacking a man holding a homemade bomb. Not afraid of being in a car exceeding the speed limits…"

Jongdae smiled cheekily. "Now, if you be a nice kid and let hyung treat you to some delicious sandwiches, maybe then you can get your answers."

Sehun looked at Jongdae. Half amused, half amazed. "You are either too brave or too stupid. I don't get it."

[02:37, Sunday]

It was a rundown take-out place in riverside. Sehun parked the car in a nice corner looking down at the river and the city lights reflecting on it. And after a small fight over who should stay in the car and who should go get them sandwiches, Sehun was the one walking out of the car, huffing and puffing but walking towards the counter with determination in his steps nonetheless. (Jongdae was too stubborn to leave the car claiming that he didn't trust the younger not to start the engine and go, leaving Jongdae behind the moment he stepped out of the car.)

"Does it still hurt?" Sehun asked, once he was back in the car with the food, referring to Jongdae's injured hand, observing how he was trying to open the wrapper of the sandwich with one hand.

"Only a little bit." Jongdae answered, his lips forming an involuntary pout, getting Sehun's attention to them.

Sehun averted his eyes from Jongdae and looked at the sandwich in his hands instead, once Jongdae raised his head and caught him staring. Then he cleared his throat awkwardly. "That's what happens when you decide to follow a dangerous man like Choi."

Jongdae took a sip from his orange juice Sehun bought for them before answering with a shrug. "I am here for my brother. And I am not afraid of Choi." He said, and then added with an eye roll. "Since you are so curious about my reasons."

"What did your brother do to mess up with Choi?" Sehun asked with raised eyebrows, as he leaned down and took the sandwich from Jongdae's hand to unwrap it himself.

Jongdae turned towards him harshly and exclaimed: "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! He is an angel."

"Well, apparently he is an angel who angered the Satan himself." Sehun answered as he passed the now unwrapped sandwich back to Jongdae.

Jongdae murmured a "Thank you." and took a small bite from his sandwich before continuing in the same annoyed, complaining voice. "He didn't mess up with him okay. He is the purest, he could never anger anyone." He stopped to take a sip from his drink. "It was his new  _ boyfriend _ ." Distaste was clear in his voice as he uttered the last word. "I should have known he was bad news when he didn't tell me he was in a new relationship." Then his tone got a whiny edge as he turned towards Sehun. "Can you see such a bad influence he is on my brother's life, Sehun? And I can't even deal with that guy yet because I have to deal with Choi first as he is the immediate threat."

Sehun eyed Jongdae suspiciously while devouring his own sandwich. "And what did his boyfriend do exactly to anger Choi and make your brother a target for him?"

"Who knows? And who cares? He is a bad guy after all and that's all you need to know." Jongdae shrugged, knowing well from Sehun's suspicious gaze that he didn't buy his vague answer.

"And why don't you just ask your brother to leave the guy?" Sehun asked, finding the situation and the great lengths Jongdae took to find a solution fairly strange.

"Because he is so goddamn stubborn!" Jongdae groaned, frustrated and tired. "I know that if I ask this from him, he will turn against me. He is just so passionate about things he loves." He ended with a sigh taking one last bite and finishing his sandwich.

Sehun was confused. "So he loves him?" He asked to clarify.

"Well he is an angel, he loves everyone." Jongdae said vaguely, opening and closing all the compartments of the car, looking for wet wipes.

Sehun took them from the back seat and passed the package to Jongdae. "How old is he again?"

"Around your age, why?" Jongdae asked offhandedly, as he cleaned his hands, passing the wipes back to Sehun.

"Jongdae, he is old enough to know the danger he is in, and decide who to love." Sehun stated with a raised eyebrow as he took a wet wipe from the package and threw the rest back to the backseat. "And he chose to be with this guy, didn't he?"

"Yes. Can you believe that?" Jongdae sighed, taking the package Sehun threw from the backseat and placing it in one of the front compartments of the car. "Your car is a mess, Sehun. I am amazed you can find anything here."

"Then what exactly is your problem?" Sehun asked, ignoring Jongdae's last comment. "What the hell are you doing looking for Choi?"

Jongdae gasped, offended. "Isn't it obvious? I am trying to protect my brother, of course."

"But does he want your protection?" Sehun threw back, knowing he hit a sore spot when Jongdae started sputtering, trying to form a coherent clapback from his angry muttering.

"What kind of a question is this? He is my brother, Sehun. I will protect him regardless." He claimed at last, before drinking the last of his orange juice.

"Oh my god." Sehun exclaimed. "I can't believe I have been dealing with a crazy, overprotective older brother all night long." He huffed with a half laugh, shaking his head. "Oh my God. Does he even know that you are doing this for him?"

"This doesn't concern you." Jongdae sassed at last, averting his eyes from Sehun's disapproving gaze. "At all." Then he added hastily. "And stop questioning me. This is not an interrogation."

"We had a deal. You are supposed to tell everything here." Sehun threw back.

"No, not everything." Jongdae reminded him, crossing his arms over his chest. "You only get to know some of it now. So stop questioning me."

"You are just trying to change the topic because you know you are being stupid and reckless in all these Choi thing." Sehun stated with a smirk, knowing he was right, as he gathered their trash in a plastic bag to throw away later.

"Stop smirking like that at me, brat! And what's that tone you are using? I am your hyung, remember? Just respect me and don't get in my way." Jongdae complained, arms still crossed, eyes trained on the river view ahead as a pout rested on his face, looking nothing like the  _ hyung _ he claimed to be.

Sehun chuckled, softly looking at Jongdae's antics. "You are not old enough to be called hyung."

"What do you mean?" Jongdae argued back. "I am two years older than you."

"But you don't  _ act _ like a hyung." Sehun threw back just to rile Jongdae up, which earned a loud "Ya ya ya!" from Jongdae, much to Sehun's delight. He bite down his lower lip to hide a smile as he leaned down towards Jongdae, looking at his face from up close. At his fiery eyes, and kitten lips and button nose. Then he whispered as if he was sharing a secret. "And remember how you were moaning as  _ hyung _ under me just a few hours ago."

Jongdae sputtered, looking at Sehun with wild bewildered eyes. "I did NOT call you hyung. I-"

"Oh but you did." Sehun cut him, leaning closer to whisper even lower as his breath fanned smaller's ear, making Jongdae's breath hitch as a fire started burning in his stomach. "Remember how I was the hyung back there."

"J-just in your dreams." Jongdae murmured, placing his hand on his chest and pushing him back just a tad bit. Getting rid of the breath fanning his ear and neck, but getting himself a better view of Sehun's face.  _ God, he was so unfairly handsome _ .

"But are you sure you don't want to be part of that… dream?" Sehun asked as a lazy smirk settled on his face.

Too bad Jongdae forget what he was referring to all together, in between gazing at Sehun's pink lips and burning eyes. "What?" He uttered unintelligibly as he watched Sehun lean down, closing the distance inch by inch, with nervous flatters in his stomach.  _ Oh god _ .

"It is okay, Pretty." Sehun murmured as his lips hovered just an inch away from Jongdae's. "Let me be the hyung and I will take care of everything."

  
  


But their lips never met. Sehun's phone started ringing just in that moment, snapping them both out of the spell as they hastily separated and leaned back to their respective seats. Heavy breathing and their awkwardness filling the car as the phone kept ringing.

[03:08, Sunday]

Jongdae didn't know whether he was angry at Baekhyun or glad to him for that phone call.

He shook his head for the nth time in the last five minutes, trying to get rid of Oh Sehun's effect on him as he tried to focus on the conversation they were having. His eyes were trained on the road ahead as the car moved on the streets, trying hard not to glance at the man sitting beside him.

"Yeah let them hear about what happened in the club. It should be enough of a threat." Sehun was saying. 

"Make those men talk, Baekhyun. We need to learn where the exchange will take place in."

There were a few names and places mentioned here and there, and within a minute, the conversation was already done and Sehun was focusing back to the road. To be painfully honest, Jongdae wasn't able to understand much of it, but he was perceptive enough to catch up with one thing.

"Oh, so what you were trying to do all night long was to sabotage a very illegal business deal to financially harm Choi?" Jongdae started, interest and excitement obvious in his voice. "That kinda sounds like a move out of a cheap mafia movie." Then he raised his hand drowned in the sleeve of his hoodie to hastily add; "No offense."

Sehun scoffed. "Is eavesdropping your hobby?"

Jongdae huffed. "It is hard not to hear anything while you are having the conversation in such close proximity to me."

Sehun rolled his eyes at that. "One would think you would know all about what we are up to and wouldn't need eavesdropping, considering the way you were so determined to force yourself into our mission and run after Choi's men carelessly."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jongdae mocked with a tiny mischievous smile, "How can I know all about what is going on between you and Choi. All I know is you are enemies, and there is this saying you know," He shrugged before adding with a cheerful sing-song voice. "The enemy of my enemy is an ally to me."

Sehun turned to look at Jongdae with astonishment in his eyes for the nth time that night. "You are ridiculous."

Jongdae shrugged again with a content kitten smile before casually warning him, "Keep your eyes on the road, Sehunnie."

Sehun shook his head in feigned irritation but focused on driving nonetheless, until Jongdae broke the silence again. "So what will this do?" He asked, curious. "Make him lose all his deals? And prestige? And money?"

Sehun just tsked, amused at the way the older was excited and curious like a child. "Don't dream so big. This is just one of his new business deals."

Jongdae's mood dropped instantly at this, giving his voice a whiney edge. "So we are not aiming to ruin all of the Choi corps? Then what's the point?"

Sehun suppressed a chuckle, unreasonably amused by how fast Jongdae's mood was fluctuating between excited and pouty. It was kinda cute. "The point is," he started, clearing his throat and trying to remain serious. "to send him the message that we are aware of every step he takes and he can't do anything without us getting in the way."

"Sounds boring." Jongdae replied, still pouting, visibly disappointed. "I can't believe 'the Great Ohs' " he started making quotation marks on the air with his small fingers, "don't have a plan to permanently ruin their long time enemies."

"These things aren't that easy." Sehun deadpanned. "What did you expect? For us to raid at his house tonight with tens of armed men and have a civil war in the middle of the city?"

Jongdae shrugged, crossing his arms on his chest and averting his eyes, as a small blush spread his cheeks. He was kind of embarrassed to admit that what he was thinking at the beginning of the night was  _ somehow, just a little tiny bit _ similar to the picture Sehun described just now. 

  
  
  


The silence settled in the car was disturbed by Sehun himself at the end when they stopped at a red light. He turned towards Jongdae, looking at his frowning face and couldn't help but raise his hand to poke Jongdae's cheek, startling him. "Don't think too hard, Pretty."

"Well," Jongdae started, removing his bangs from his eyes distractedly, "One of us has to think hard since you don't have a valid plan to take Choi down for good."

Sehun sighed. "We will take him down. But not tonight." And then he added before Jongdae had the chance to misunderstand. "And no. That 'we' doesn't involve you."

"See," Jongdae insisted, "That's why I am the one making the plans because you are too blind to see the potential sitting right beside you."

Sehun chuckled as the light turned to green and he started the car again. "And?" He asked. "What's the big plan our 'big potential' has been thinking so hard over?"

Jongdae wisely ignored the sarcasm in Sehun's voice. "Have you tried to get internal data?"

Sehun raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that it would be easy to find hidden business documents of a company as big as Choi corps?"

"Did you try it or not?" Jongdae insisted.

"Of course." Sehun replied nonchalantly. "We acquire information about them on a daily basis to track their steps." Then he added with a more serious tone this time. "But I know what you are thinking. The kind of information you need to take down a whole company or at least one branch of it is not that easily accessible. Good thinking though." He added with a half smile, "Any other ideas?"

Jongdae tsked. "Nonsense. There is always a way to get every kind of information."

"And we tried all of them. So you can cross this one out of the list."

Jongdae smirked mischievously. "Turn right from here."

"What?" Sehun was baffled at the sudden change of topic.

"Turn right." Jongdae said determinedly, seeming more and more sure about what he was thinking. "Let's see if you really tried  _ everything _ ."

Sehun raised an eyebrow before replying with a reprimanding voice. "I am not going anywhere just because you said so. If you want, I can drop you on the side of the road and you can go yourself."

"I can't go alone Sehun!" Jongdae argued. "We are working together now. We are partners in crime! You  _ have to _ come with me."

"We are not working together, you are just hard to get rid of." The younger threw back making Jongdae sigh out loud.

"Just trust your hyung, and follow my lead Sehun!"

"And why should I?"

Jongdae smirked. "Because I know how to bring us victory."

"You don't know shit."

Jongdae kitty punched Sehun's arm while yelling. "Mind your language!"

Sehun rolled his eyes before looking at Jongdae mockingly. "Let me guess. Your idea is to find us a nerd with some half-assed hacking knowledge. Isn't it?"

Jongdae crossed his arms again, raising his chin high and looking ahead with a knowing smile. "He is not, by any means, a regular nerd or hacker. He is a genius."

"Oh, I am sure he is." Sehun murmured, making it obvious how he was not taking Jongdae seriously.

Jongdae looked back at Sehun's profile to see his reaction as he uttered his next sentence. "Have you ever heard about Loey?"

[03:51, Sunday]

Sehun watched Jongdae as he kept banging the door with his tiny fist while yelling on top of his lungs for the owner of the house to open the door. Sehun was just glad that the guy -or guys? Loey?- had a one-story house surrounded with an unkempt but large garden. If there were neighbors living close-by, he was sure they would have already called the police on them for the ruckus Jongdae was causing for the last ten minutes. He was starting to think that no one was in the house (because who even can sleep, ignoring this noise pollution?) when someone finally opened the door.

It was a tall male. Taller than even Sehun himself. He had unruly curls, messed up beyond belief, probably because of the way he slept, and half-open sleepy eyes staring at Jongdae.

"You didn't answer your phone." Jongdae said, staring up at the guy with a sunny smile and shining eyes. As if he was not the one yelling like a toddler throwing a tantrum just a moment ago.

"It is fucking 4 am Jongdae." The guy mumbled with a deep and sleepy voice.

"We need your help." Jongdae stated, keeping the same smile and happy tone.

The tall guy was unimpressed. "It is four a.m."

Jongdae smiled even brighter, raising the plastic bag in his hands to show it to the guy, as he exclaimed. "And we bought you chocolate on our way."

"You can't buy my services with some chocolate." The tall guy muttered, visibly shivering as the cold of the outside seeped inside his oversized pajamas. "Especially in the middle of the night!"

"Oh come on, Chanyeol." Jongdae complained, taking a step forward, trying to get inside the house.

Even though the guy -Chanyeol- was sleepy, he had fast enough reflexes to try to close the door before Jongdae could step in. Too bad Jongdae had Sehun with him, who Chanyeol didn't even notice until he stepped forward and helped Jongdae to push the door and keep it open.

They stayed in a standstill with the door half-way ajar as Chanyeol tried to close it despite Sehun and Jongdae pushing it open from outside. "I need some sleep Jongdae." He whined at the end, pulling the saddest puppy eyes Sehun had ever seen while he kept pushing the door from inside.

Apparently Jongdae was immune to his cute faces. "You can sleep in the morning." He said sweetly, trying to squeeze his way inside the house as Sehun tried to push the door open with all his strength.

"But I want to sleep now." The tall puppy/Chanyeol/Loey guy whined more.

Jongdae sighed in exasperation, resembling a parent dealing with a toddler. Except, no parent would step on a toddler's foot  _ -hard- _ to make them lose their grip on the door. Sehun watched in awe as Jongdae pushed the tall guy, who was howling in pain, aside with his tiny hands, and walked inside the house like a champion. Sehun rushed to step inside after the smaller, closing the door behind himself.

  
  
  


Sehun and Jongdae settled in the overly messy living room/work-shop full of big screens, lots of cables and comfy pillows while their host excused himself, muttering something about needing some coffee.

"So," Sehun watched Jongdae make himself at home in the big coach, making it obvious with his every move that he was familiar with the house. "He is a part of Loey?"

Jongdae smirked knowingly as he patted the spot beside him, inviting Sehun to sit. "He is not only a part of it. He  _ is _ the Loey."

Sehun frowned with the new information as he settled beside Jongdae. "So, Loey is only one person?" He asked getting a nod from Jongdae as confirmation. "Huh. I always thought it was a team. You know, with the way they-  _ he _ swindled a lot of companies, ruined a lot of undercover business, and achieved to stay anonymous all along."

Jongdae giggled. "Yeah, you don't expect The Mysterious Loey to be an overgrown puppy, right?"

Sehun didn't deny the description. It was quite spot on, actually. The guy -Chanyeol- did not look like an infamous hacker at all. If anything, he looked more like a teenage boy who would skip class to look after his puppies or play some video games at home. Yet again, the universe was proving how the looks might be deceiving, to Sehun. After all, he thought Jongdae was just a clumsy but pretty young man when he first met him a few hours ago. He did not expect, back then, for him to turn out to be a brave, pretty idiot with crazy ideas and shady connections.

He pushed back these thoughts as the guy walked back into the room. "So, what do you want from me? And more importantly, do you have the money to pay for my services."

Sehun watched Jongdae throw a pillow at Chanyeol in amusement. "Oh my god! Can't you help your friends without thinking about money, Park Chanyeol?"

  
  
  


Once Chanyeol was briefed about the issue and what was expected from him, everything went smoothly. Very smoothly indeed. Jongdae leaned back and watched Sehun give names of important people and discussed specific documents with Chanyeol to narrow down what he was supposed to look at. Sehun's business knowledge and Chanyeol's previous experiences were obviously a match made in heaven. Jongdae watched them with a content smile, as the two shared ideas animatedly, engaging in a heated discussion in no time. 

He was so proud of himself for making this possible that he couldn't help but comment at one point. "See how smoothly everything is working. I am a genius for bringing you two together."

"Nothing is working yet, Jongdae." Sehun threw back, causing Jongdae to roll his eyes.

"It  _ is _ working." Jongdae insisted. "Isn't it Chanyeol?"

"Well," The taller started in all his business seriousness. "Not now. But it will work once I start to play around with their system and figure it out."

"You sound very confident already." Sehun observed.

"There is no reason not to be." Chanyeol smiled at him sweetly. "There is always a way to breach into every system and database. It is not always easy or smooth, but it wouldn't be fun if it was easy."

"What kind of ways you are using exactly?" Sehun interrogated the taller.

"I have my ways." Was Chanyeol's vague answer. "You don't need to worry. Just because people you worked with before failed doesn't mean I won't succeed."

"Fair point." Sehun stated. There was always someone better than others in any field after all. "But I still want to know about your methods."

Chanyeol's smile gained a mischievous edge, tilting his head a little bit and blinking with his huge eyes. "A gentleman never kisses and tells."

Jongdae laughed, watching the exchange. "Come on, Sehun. Let Chanyeol do his job in peace." He stood up putting his hand to Sehun's arm to pull him up with him. "Let's go get something to drink for ourselves." Sehun didn't resist the pull on his arm, and easily stood up with the smaller. He frowned back down at Chanyeol who was hastily typing something down on his keyboard before sighing and letting Jongdae drag him towards the kitchen. Deciding to trust the strange duo and their confidence.

[04:13, Sunday]

"Is everything okay?" Jongdae asked nonchalantly when he noticed Sehun was texting on his phone with a frown on his face, instead of getting out the mugs from the cupboard as Jongdae ordered him to do.

"I am just checking up on Baekhyun to see if they need me there." Sehun shrugged, putting the phone on the counter and starting to search the cupboards for the mugs.

"Oh, I totally forgot about the guys you captured." Jongdae commented offhandedly before pointing the right cupboard to Sehun. "Coffee mugs are here."

Sehun took out two random mugs while shaking his head in disbelief. "You forgot about them? After throwing yourself into a club with armed drug dealers?" 

Jongdae shrugged as he took the mugs from Sehun's hand to fill them with coffee. "It has been a long night."

"It indeed was a long night." Sehun sighed as he opened the fridge. "Do you want milk?"

"No, I like my coffee without sugar or milk."

Sehun scrunched his nose in disgust as he took the milk box from the fridge. "I didn't expect anything less from you."

Jongdae punched his arm with his healthy hand with a big pout on his face. "Stop with the sarcasm, brat."

Sehun chuckled as he poured some milk to his mug before taking his coffee and leaning to the counter behind him, "So," He looked down at the smaller who was already settled in one of the kitchen chairs. "How did you meet with Loey?"

"Ooohh," Jongdae exclaimed with a cheeky smile. "Is it time for another interrogation?"

"I am just asking." Sehun shrugged. "It is just suspicious that you, of all people, know someone who is a legend in the underground world, but has been perfectly anonymous for years."

Jongdae smirked with a playful eyebrow raise. "I am mysterious like that."

Sehun almost choked on his coffee with the sudden burst of laugh which could only come out as coughing. Jongdae laughed at him instead, letting down his own cup to hand the younger some napkins.

"There is nothing mysterious about you." Sehun spat back at last, once he composed himself, trying to act like the previous thirty seconds of him choking didn't happen, although his face was still red from all the coughing. "Just answer me anyway."

Jongdae giggled at the way the younger was trying to act all cool and gain his composure back by leaning on the counter, arms crossed on his chest with one hand holding the cup, trying to portray the ice prince he was known to be. Jongdae just shook his head in amusement. That "ice prince" facade was long destroyed in Jongdae's eyes throughout the night.

"We met in university." He replied at last, deciding to be nice to the younger and give the answer easily. "We both studied engineering, although with different study areas to focus. What about you?"

"Me?" Sehun asked, not getting the question.

Jongdae nodded. "Yes, you. What did you study?"

"Just some old, boring economics." He shrugged. "At least I got to do that overseas and travel around to compensate for the boredom."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Jongdae exclaimed. "Where did you travel to?"

"Are you trying to change the topic?" The younger raised an eyebrow over his raised cup.

Jongdae just rolled his eyes. "No, I am just trying to have a decent conversation with you. Why would I even change the topic?"

"I don't know." Sehun remarked offhandedly. "Might be because you are the engineer friend of an engineer/hacker and have the potential to be another suspicious hacker yourself?"

Jongdae rolled his eyes again. It was becoming a habit around the younger. "If I had half the talent Chanyeol has, I would just do all the job myself instead of involving him in this."

"How come you studied the same thing but you can't do what he is doing?" Sehun scoffed.

But Jongdae was not offended even a bit by the question. Infact, his eyes were shining when he answered. "We didn't study the exact same thing but it is not about what you study anyway. It is all about being a genius! Chanyeol is a genius! He is a tech genius and no one can do what he is able to do with a computer and a functional wifi!"

"You talk about him like he hung the moon or something." Sehun muttered with a  _ teeny tiny bit _ complaining in his voice.

Jongdae just laughed his loud laugh, clapping his hands with how hard he was laughing with his all being. "He is not that great, but he is great enough to do the job don't worry."

Sehun stared at his smile for a while before averting his gaze and clearing his throat. A suspicious blush crawling from his neck towards his face. "What about you then?" He asked before clarifying hastily. "Like, what's your specaility, if not being a mysterious hacker or a tech genius."

Jongdae's smile gained a softer edge. "I am just a regular PhD student who is trying to enter the world of academics by being a miserable research assistant for cool professors. So no speciality whatsoever." He giggled shyly, suddenly getting even cuter.

Sehun cleared his throat  _ again _ , awkwardly. "I will just go inside now."

"No, let's stay here." Jongdae objected. "Chanyeol needs to focus and he will let us know when he finds something." Then he put his foot to one of the chairs close to him and pulled it towards his own chair. "Come on, sit. And maybe, tell me about your travels? I am kinda curious now." He said, looking up at the younger male with an expectant gaze. And his pretty smile.

_ Fuck _ .

Sehun gave in and sat beside him.

  
  
  


Jongdae had no idea how the topic went from traveling the world and seeing nice places to their hobbies and then finally to "gaming". He knew about the popular games, but he was not a  _ gamer _ to be honest. So he didn't know what made him say  _ yes _ to Sehun, when he offered to teach the  _ caveman _ Jongdae about the world of League of Legends.

He didn't have the game on his phone, but Sehun generously offered his own phone to Jongdae, without the older male asking.

Jongdae was completely lost in his first trial. "When will I win? These enemies are keep coming!" He yelled in panic, fingers clumsily moving on the screen, trying to use whatever he can to fight and move.

"You will win when you destroy their Nexus." Sehun calmly explained, hands midway raised towards Jongdae, itching to interfere with the game but holding back.

"Okay where is it?" Jongdae yelled again, tilting his screen towards Sehun, even though they were already pressed to each other by their shoulders, giving Sehun a good enough view of the game.

"Not now." Sehun commented, "You have some other buildings to take down first."

"Then why didn't you tell me this before?!" Jongdae yelled even louder as he lost the game miserably.

"Okay, let's try again." Sehun said, sighing, as he started a new game for Jongdae.

Jongdae lost his second game too, but he was getting too competitive to stop now. "One more time, and I will destroy them all!" He said, putting the phone down for a moment to rub his left wrist with his healthy hand.

"Is your wrist still hurting?" Sehun asked in worry.

"It is because of holding the phone too long. I need something to support my wrist, then I will be fine." He said, taking the phone back again and looking for something to put under his wrist around the table.

"Let me help you." Sehun started, getting a small "Hmm?" and a head tilt from Jongdae as a reply. "I will support your wrist with my hand, just turn towards me."

Jongdae raised his eyebrows cutely. "Aww, that's so nice of you to offer that."

"I am a gentleman, after all." Sehun claimed. "Now just turn around."

And that's how Jongdae found himself sitting sideways on his chair, his back against Sehun's chest, definitely not touching, but feeling his presence behind him all too much, as Sehun's arms reached around Jongdae to hold his wrists, gently supporting them, as he gazed over Jongdae's shoulder to the screen. "Are you ready?"

Jongdae gulped. "Yeah," he said breathlessly. "Let's destroy that Nexus thing!"

But as the game went on, he felt Sehun gently leaning on his back, felt his breath fanning his ear and neck as he uttered soft comments to Jongdae. Felt his hands caressing his wrists encouragingly to urge him to play better.

Needless to say, Jongdae got an even bigger defeat.

Jongdae wasn't aware of how many rounds he played the game, again and again. The only disruption being the occasional texts coming to Sehun's phone. Whenever it happened, Sehun would stop the game and cover Jongdae's eyes with his left hand, ignoring all his complaints as he typed quick replies back.

He didn't notice how fast the time went by within the comfort of Sehun's arms, laughing and yelling, and feeling the younger press his lips to Jongdae's shoulder to control his laughs as they argued over whether the small beings were actually named as minions or not.

So needless to say, the doorbell ringing was an unexpected wake-up call for Jongdae, who suddenly raised his head, remembering where he actually was.

"It must be Baekhyun." Sehun muttered towards Jongdae's ear. "I will get the door."

Jongdae didn't object when Sehun caressed his wrists one last time and took the phone from his hands. Standing up and leaving the kitchen, making Jongdae feel the absence of his warmth.

[05:02, Sunday]

Jongdae was already sitting beside Chanyeol as Sehun led Baekhyun inside the living room. He was in a disheveled state, with dirt and dried blood smeared on his shirt, ash gray hair a mess, and a wide  _ crazy _ smile on his face. He felt Chanyeol moving closer to him upon seeing Baekhyun.

"You invited a psychopath to my house?!" He hissed to Jongdae's ear.

"Don't be rude!" Jongdae hushed him, before raising his voice so that the others could hear him as well. "Chanyeol, meet Baekhyun. Baekhyun, this is Chanyeol."

"Wow." Baekhyun whistled loudly causing Chanyeol to flinch. "Look at this nice  _ snack _ we have here." He said with a wild glint in his eyes.

"Are you sure he is not a psychopath?" Chanyeol leaned down and whispered to Jongdae again, moving even closer to him.

Jongdae laughed at the scaredy kitten who was trying to hide behind him with his huge body. "Baekhyunnie is a really nice kid, Chanyeol. I am sure you will get along well." He said with a curly smile, looking from one to the other.

"I need to leave now, and I am taking Jongdae with me." Sehun started, getting the attention to himself. "I am leaving Baekhyun here for anything you might need Chanyeol."

"No, no, there is no need for that." Chanyeol objected with wide pretty eyes. "I am just running some codes right now and trying the system. I will have a report ready in an hour or so about how long will the job take and how much it will cost to you."

"As long as you do the job, you don't need to worry about time or the payment." Sehun stated, taking his jacket back from the coach and wearing it. "Baekhyun will be my eyes on this job and help you with whatever you might need while working."

"I really don't need it."

"Well I insist. I will feel better this way after disturbing you suddenly with this job." Sehun cut, not leaving any room for further discussion.

"Relax," Baekhyun winked at the taller. "I won't bite."

Jongdae could see it in Chanyeol's eyes that he had serious doubts about that, but he was too distracted by Sehun to care. The younger yelled back a "Come on Jongdae." as he walked towards the door, ignoring the atmosphere in the room.

Jongdae was confused with the sudden change in the younger's aura. "Just give me a second." He mumbled, holding Chanyeol's arm and gently dragging him towards the door with him.

"Please don't leave me alone with the dangerous one who is sitting in my sofa and playing with sharp knives while eyeing me." Chanyeol begged Jongdae as they stood in the corridor between living room and the main entrance where Sehun waited for him patiently. 

"Oh, Baekhyunnie would never hurt you Chanyeol." Jongdae started with a much louder voice than Chanyeol would like, making Baekhyun hear them and smirk. "You are a baby, why would anyone ever hurt you?"

"Yeah, a baby," Baekhyun muttered with the same smirk. "A tasty looking one." He said making the taller gulp loudly.

Jongdae rolled his eyes. "He is just trying to scare you Chanyeol, don't take him serious." He smiled up at him reassuringly, rubbing his back for extra comfort. Then he averted his eyes and lowered his voice. "I know you don't help everyone Chanyeol and I know you prefer to keep your identity hidden at all cost. I know you are doing this now only for me." He looked back up at the taller softly. "You are the  _ best _ best friend ever."

"Even better than Minseok hyung?" Chanyeol asked mischievously.

"Now, let's not go that far." Jongdae threw back laughing.

"I know you wouldn't ask this from me without a good reason Dae." Chanyeol said, still sweetly smiling. "But I also know how much of a trouble magnet you are so be careful and don't make me regret helping you."

"I will. Thank you Chanyeol." Jongdae replied before going up to his tiptoes to put a small kiss on Chanyeol's cheek, the taller instinctively putting his hand on the smaller's back.

Someone loudly fake coughing from the doorway disturbed them, making them separate. "Come on, Jongdae. I can't wait here all night long." Sehun muttered with furrowed brows, making Jongdae sigh exasperatedly at the younger's bratty attitude.

[05:20, Sunday]

Sehun suddenly stopped two steps away from the car, playing with the keys at his hands but not unlocking the doors.

"What's wrong?" Jongdae asked curiously, coming to stand beside the taller, looking up at his serious face with a head tilt.

"I am curious about one thing." Sehun said at last, putting the keys back at his pocket.

Jongdae was watching the action with narrowed eyes. "What is it?"

"Your brother's boyfriend." He started. "What's his deal with Choi?"

Jongdae tsked, averting his eyes and arranging his bangs with his pointer finger with small, elegant moves. "I thought we closed this topic."

"Then you thought wrong." Sehun said, stepping closer to Jongdae, forcing the smaller to look back up at him. Jongdae had a half determined, half mischievous look in his eyes. Sehun knew he wouldn't give the answers easily.

"Come on, Sehun." Jongdae started whining loudly. "Does it really matter?" He asked with a cute head tilt. When Sehun's expression didn't change, he exchanged his pout with a small smile and took one step forward himself, putting his hand gently on Sehun's chest. "We might harm Choi's whole business if Chanyeol succeeds. Nothing else should matter anymore." He added, looking up at him behind his  _ unreasonably _ long eyelashes.

Sehun took a deep breath and averted his eyes from the smaller momentarily to gain back his composure and not to give in. He couldn't get distracted.

But he could very well be a distraction. So if Jongdae wanted to play dirty… So be it.

He looked down at the smaller, putting his hands on his waist, effectively shocking Jongdae with the unexpected move. "It matters to me." He muttered with a low voice. Then he leaned closer until Jongdae could feel his breath on his face. "Now answer me Pretty."

Jongdae gulped loudly, feeling the taller's heated gaze on him. He tried to look up at his eyes, but he kept getting distracted by his nose, his mouth, his neck… his everything. Oh Sehun was fucking hot. And it was not nice of him to softly caress Jongdae's waist and breath into his personal space, making it hard for him to think.

"Well," Jongdae wetted his lips nervously. "Everything." He uttered at last, eyes fixed on the younger male's pink lips. "He did everything he could do to anger Choi. He is a bad guy after all." He gibbered. "Doing every illegal thing possible and disguising them under his legal business, all the while having this catdog fight with Choi in every possible area." He shrugged. "Classic bad guy stuff."

Sehun hummed with raised eyebrows as he stepped forward, forcing Jongdae to step back until his back met with the car door. "And you were so insistent on coming with me because you knew Choi was the one threatening your brother."

"Of course." Jongdae squeaked, trying to gain back his composure by pushing Sehun away a little bit and averting his eyes. Looking at everywhere but Sehun. "What did you think? That I joined such a dangerous mission with you just because I was enamored by you?"

"Well, you  _ were _ enamored with me." Sehun smirked, leaning back down on Jongdae's space. "One can't help but suspect how much of it was just acting."

"I- I was not acting!" Jongdae objected, cursing himself for the nervous stuttering.

Sehun leaned into his space even more, nuzzling his ear and hearing Jongdae squawk and nervously stir in his hold. "I know you were not acting, Love. I know your gazes and moans were totally honest."

"On the other hand your moan game needs a little bit improvement, Sehunnie. But at least you are a good kisser." Jongdae blubbered causing Sehun to laugh into his neck, sending shivers down Jongdae's spine. Fuck. His neck was too sensitive to handle this.

"I was all focused on making  _ you _ moan. That must be why." Sehun uttered, putting a small kiss on his neck and making Jongdae let out a… moan.

Jongdae immediately covered his mouth with his hand. This was embarrassing!

Sehun separated his lips from Jongdae's neck as he chuckled under his breath. "But turning back to the previous topic." He started, gazing down at the smaller's eyes, and removing his small hand from his lips. "No I don't think you came after me because of simple attraction. In fact, I don't think you threw yourself to my lap in the first place because you were looking for a one night stand." He said, kissing Jongdae's hand before lowering it down and placing it to his own chest, as his own hand settled back on the older male's waist. "You were looking for me all along because I am Kim Junmyeon's cousin, right?"

"What?" Jongdae raised his head in an instant almost giving himself a whiplash, just to see Sehun smirking down at him knowingly.  _ Fuck _ .

"I know you are Jongin's brother."

"How did you figure it out?" Jongdae asked with wide eyes.

Sehun clicked his tongue. "Do I look stupid Jongdae?" He asked with an unexpectedly amused voice. "Hell, even your names sound similar." He let out his trademark soft, low chuckles, shoulders shaking as he looked at Jongdae. Challenging him.

"Okay fine!" Jongdae exclaimed loudly, suddenly gaining back his ability to move as he trashed around, trying to get out of the prison that was Sehun's arms. "Yes, I am! So what?"

Sehun removed his hands from Jongdae's waist and wrapped his arms around the smaller's whole body instead, effectively preventing him from escaping as he leaned forward again, trapping Jongdae between his hard body and the cold surface of the car. "Why you came after me instead of going after Junmyeon hyung?" He asked calmly.

"Because that guy is so damn hard to find okay?!" Jongdae yelled stubbornly, visibly upset at being trapped to a corner. Both figuratively and literally. "But all I had to do was to search in some gossip sites to find where you liked to hang out." He shrugged as much as he could inside the tight embrace of Sehun.

"Gossip sites can't tell you that I was supposed to go after Choi tonight." Sehun stated, looking down at Jongdae's pouting, upset lips before averting his eyes, looking back up at his heated eyes.

"Well no," Jongdae mumbled, trying to stay mad, upset and strong but getting distracted by Sehun's gaze on him. "But I had to start from somewhere and you seemed like an easy target." He continued, wetting his lips as Sehun leaned down even more making Jongdae a nervous mess as he felt the younger's breath back on his face. So close. So  _ fucking _ close. "I mean not  _ easy _ easy but relatively easy." He mumbled unintelligibly before cursing. "Fuck." He couldn't breath.

Sehun hummed, his breathing was also ragged, Jongdae could feel his heart beating frantically under his palm. "You thought so?" Sehun mumbled as he leaned down to nuzzle at Jongdae's neck, making his breath hitch. "So that was the reason you were so willing to moan under me?" He whispered before leaving a kiss there. Longer than the first one.

Jongdae moaned loud and clear. How embarrassing! "No" He uttered breathless, "Going that far was not in the original plan. Things just got out of hand and I-"

"And you what?" Sehun prompted, leaving one more kiss, this time closer to his jawline. Then one more, right under that.

"I just-" Jongdae started before cutting himself to throw his head back and bite his lip to keep his whimpers inside as he felt Sehun sucking hickeys on his neck.

"Talk, Pretty." Sehun whispered to his skin. "Let hyung hear what you are going to tell."

Jongdae opened his eyes, not realizing that he closed them in the first place. "I- I didn't," he blubbered nonsense, trying to focus on what he was saying instead of focusing on the feeling of Sehun's lips moving towards the other side of his neck, pushing the neckline of his hoodie down. "I didn't expect Baekhyun to barg into the room talking about how you were supposed to go out and catch Choi's men, so I thought that's my chance to find him." He said in one breath when Sehun finally  _ finally _ gave him a chance to  _ breathe _ between two kisses.

"You are crazy." Sehun just laughed against his shoulder before separating himself from there and looking down at the smaller shaking his head. "I have no words for you." He breathed out, trying to gain back his composure. Cheeks flushed and lips glistening with saliva. Jongdae wondered for a moment how his neck looked like now. "How come your parents even let you out of the house knowing you have no self-preservation whatsoever."

"They just do." Jongdae muttered, forcing his brain one last time to focus on the conversation before it short-circuited because of their closeness. Their lips were just an inch apart.

"Well, they shouldn't." Sehun breathed out, as he finally closed the gap and kissed Jongdae full on the lips. Heatedly. Lips parting instantly. Each one moaning as loud as the other. When Sehun's phone started ringing, they didn't even care, too lost in the feeling as Jongdae run his fingers on Sehun's hair, messing it up as Sehun bit down his bottom lip, hands caressing his hips.

It felt like an eternity yet it was done almost too soon. Sehun breaking the kiss and pushing their foreheads together. Both breathing harshly into the small space between their lips. "Let's continue later Love." He whispered at last, feeling his phone start ringing yet again. "Hyung has things to do remember."

[05:46, Sunday]

Jongdae sat inside the car listening yet another phone conversation of Sehun driving beside him. Such a familiar scene, yet it was so different at the same time.

This time Jongdae had flushed cheeks and swollen lips from the intense make out session they had just moments ago. And he was not able to hear anything other than his heart beating loudly in his ears, and his own ragged breathing. 

When the car stopped in a place Jongdae didn't recognize, Sehun left the car with a warning to Jongdae not to leave the car. Jongdae used the lack of Oh Sehun in his breathing distance to fix his hair blindly, and gain back his composure. Preferably along with his higher brain functions.

It didn't took Sehun long to turn back and start the engine. "So you are Jongin's brother." He said distractedly when they were back to the main road. Jongdae was just glad that he was not the only one still carrying the faint blush and awkwardness. "Similar names, same happy-go-lucky attitude… I should have figured it out earlier."

Jongdae chuckled. "If only you were not busy with being a moody brat."

Sehun huffed. "It was hard to guess, because no one expects our sweet, adorable, and  _ sane _ Jongin to have an older brother like you."

Jongdae shrugged, smiling sweetly, not offended even a bit. "I know he is the cute one in the family, but someone had to be the protective one, ready to do anything to protect those sweet smiles."

Sehun turned towards Jongdae in the next red light, an unexpected soft look on his face as he gazed at him. "No I am pretty sure you are the resident cutie of the family." He uttered making Jongdae's insides  _ soft _ and  _ warm _ and  _ gooey _ as he shyly averted his eyes from Sehun. "I was just trying to point out your difference in… being sane and crazy actually." Sehun continued his speech.

Jongdae groaned before kitty punching the younger, making him laugh out loud. "Brat!"

"Anyway," Jongdae huffed when Sehun's laughs died down. "So, this is the perfect time for you to promise me not to tell anything to Jongin."

Sehun raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Chanyeol will do well, and it will give you a huge advantage against Choi, so no need to make him worry about anything."

"Oohh," Sehun softly exclaimed, teasing. "So  _ now _ , you worry about him finding out what you were up to all night."

"I am not worried!" Jongdae argued. "I will tell him everything at one point anyway. I just don't want you getting in the way." He complained, seemingly irritated with Sehun's attitude.

"Calm down, Pretty." Sehun chuckled. "This is your issue with your brother. I have no plans of getting in between."

"Promise?" Jongdae asked, looking up at the taller with expectant eyes.

Sehun shook his head. The older was really too cute for Sehun's own good. "Promise."

"Nice." Jongdae smiled brightly. "Now, who did you went out to meet?" He asked, not trying to mask his curiosity.

Sehun just sighed. Not answering the smaller was useless after everything he witnessed all night. "To check up on Kyungsoo. He is dealing with the captured men."

"Oh, what are you planning to do with them?"

"I will send them back to Choi as a nice surprise for breakfast."

"Ooohh," Jongdae exclaimed with a teasing smile. "You captured his men, made them talk, possibly hurt them, and now sending them back to Choi as a statement of power. Wow, that's actually rude."

Sehun laughed at the smaller's half reprimanding half joking tone. "And you think hacking his business is not?"

Jongdae just shrugged, a smile of his own playing on his lips, holding back a laugh.

"I will drive you home." Sehun said suddenly, getting Jongdae's attention back on himself. "Where are you living?"

"I am not going home." Jongdae said, confused with the sudden demand. "I am coming with you."

"No you are not." Sehun refused, not unkindly. "There is nothing left to do tonight."

"But are you going home?" Jongdae prodded.

"No, I won't be going home until I hear from Kyungsoo that the job is done." Then he added, seeing how Jongdae was ready to open his mouth and object. "You have no reason to stay with me while I wait."

"I have a reason, which is called curiosity." Jongdae laughed. "I won't take the risk that something big happening after I go. No, I will see the very end of this with my own two eyes."

Sehun sighed. "So you are planning to stay glued to me until then?"

"What is that sigh I am hearing? Are you not enjoying my company?" Jongdae asked with a sweet smile, eyes lost in two tiny slits and lips curling more than ever. The perfect picture of a playful kitten.

Sehun averted his eyes and focused back on the road, awkwardly clearing his throat for the nth time that night, and deliberately avoiding to give an answer.

"What do you usually do?" Jongdae asked. "When you have to wait like that."

"I usually go to a club and try to stay awake."

Jongdae groaned in discontent at this answer. "I am too tired for that. Clubs are noisy and smelly." He whined. He had been to two different clubs in the last twelve hours and it was enough for him for the next couple of months. "Let's have a drive around the city instead." He offered. "I love to drive around at night."

"I will just fall asleep." Sehun deadpanned.

"No you won't." Jongdae objected, before smiling mischievously. "I will keep you awake."

[06:06, Sunday]

Jongdae's idea of keeping Sehun awake was to sing along to his "Night Drive" spotify playlist as he made Sehun drive through the prettier parts of the city, close to the riverside.

Sehun couldn't tell he was not enjoying it. It was refreshing to have some quality music, accompanied by an angelic and energetic voice filling his ears instead of annoying club songs banging inside his head. He leaned back and sighed, focusing on the melodious flow of Jongdae's voice rather than the lyrics.

When they reached the river and the empty road which would usually be packed with traffic, Jongdae turned to Sehun excitedly. "Okay, I am wondering this since I first stepped inside your car but is the roof convertible?"

Sehun looked at him suspiciously. "Depends on why you are asking."

Jongdae huffed. "I want to feel the wind on my face as we drive, why else?"

"We are in december, Jongdae." Sehun deadpanned.

"So what?"

"I-" The younger started before seeing the excited look on the smaller's face. Whatever. "You are crazy and we will both be sick because of this." He muttered but opened the roof nonetheless. The harsh cold wind hit their faces instantly. Jongdae raised his arms to air, screaming his lungs out to the night sky, drowning Sehun's complaints.

Sehun gave up trying to talk Jongdae into closing the roof back as the older started singing happier songs, his voice resonating through the empty streets.

Sehun didn't notice when he started laughing along with him.

  
  


Along with some other emergency stuff, the car also had a couple of blankets packed in its trunk. Sehun was so glad to have them as he pulled the car aside and wrapped himself in one of them, giving out another one to Jongdae and turning the heater on. Still he couldn't open his mouth and mock Jongdae for his ridiculous idea of driving around with an open roof in the middle of winter, after enjoying every second of it freely and carelessly.

Instead, all he could do was sit and listen Jongdae talk about how he and Jongin spent a whole winter break being sick after their six and eight years old selves decided to throw themselves into piles of snow without their winter jackets.

"I gained my cold resistance then and there. I never got sick because of cold after that."

"Good for you," Sehun muttered sulkily. "Glad to hear that only one of us will wake up being sick tomorrow."

Jongdae laughed, not caring the feigned irritation on Sehun's face. "I will make sure that you stay in bed with some soup in the fridge and enough winter movies on your laptop. The perfect medicine!"

Sehun tried not to smile with him. Trying to act like he was upset or at least annoyed. "I don't like winter movies."

"Oh, come on!" Jongdae exclaimed. "Everyone loves winter movies!"

It made them start a heated discussion. The car got warm enough half-way through, making them throw their blankets to back seat as they tried to discover which movies the other one watched and which ones they mutually liked. They talked about the new and the old, the generic and the classic ones.

"I used to think that Grinch deserved to be burned alive for wanting a happy holiday along with all the presents gone!" Jongdae was telling excitedly at one point, amused by his own child self.

"Wow wow wow!" Sehun interrupted. "That is harsh. I am not surprised that you were a wild, crazy kid. But still, that little crazy cutie should have known better than to wish someone something like that. Do you even know how much burn wounds hurt?"

Jongdae raised an amused eyebrow at the younger's reprimanding tone. "You talk like you know how it feels very well."

"Of course I do." Sehun nodded seriously, rolling the sleeves of his right arm to show Jongdae an old and small, burn scar on his forearm.

"Wow." Jongdae whistled. "How did you even get it?" He asked as he traced his fingers over it.

Sehun shrugged. "Things happen. Anyway, what were we talking about?" He added hastily making Jongdae raise an eyebrow.

"I was thinking about you getting it because of one of your shady and dangerous businesses," Jongdae started with a small smirk. "But that reaction tells me that it has a more interesting story." 

Sehun averted his eyes, shrugging again, trying to act all nonchalant. "Yeah, it happened in a raid kind of thing."

"Liar." Jongdae laughed. "Just tell me Sehun or the curiosity will keep bugging me."

Sehun huffed and rolled his eyes and looked every bit annoyed, making Jongdae smile at his antics and mutter as "cute" under his breath. The younger was truly cute. Then he started telling the story. "So it happened when I was studying in US. We had a two-story house with a garden which I shared with my housemates. And one day I was naked in the kitchen."

Jongdae burst out laughing at that but before he could open his mouth and question the younger's nudistic tendencies, Sehun raised his voice and continued as if Jongdae didn't interrupt him at all. Although a faint blush on his cheeks would like to differ. "It was a hot summer day and I didn't want to sleep with clothes the day before and since we were close with my housemates, I didn't mind them seeing me naked." He trailed.

"You don't need to explain your reasons to me, cutie." Jongdae started, not trying to suppress his chuckles as he bopped the younger's nose.

Sehun swatted his hand away, causing Jongdae to laugh harder. "So anyway, I was naked in the kitchen." He continued with all his seriousness. "And then there were those little brats who were playing in our very private garden without our permission. I didn't notice them but my housemate walked inside the kitchen while I was making pancakes, saw me naked, saw the kids. And then tried to throw a blanket over me to protect their innocent eyes."

"Oh my god." Jongdae softly exclaimed, seeing where the story was going.

"The hob was a classic one with actual fire. And long story short the blanket caught fire and it wasn't a big fire and my wound wasn't that big either. But my housemates panicked and rushed me to hospital without taking any spare clothes for me." Sehun finished.

Jongdae was uncontrollably laughing at this point. "I am so sorry." He muttered at one point, trying to control his laughs. "It must have hurt so bad, I am sorry." He said, laughing even harder as he imagined a naked, and possibly sulky, Oh Sehun trying to explain the situation to emergency service nurses.

"Yeah, I can see how sorry you are." Sehun threw back.

[06:40, Sunday]

Chanyeol's video call came as a surprise. Although they were expecting some news from him, they were so lost within the stories they were sharing, within the comfort of Sehun's black car where they kept teasing each other and joking around that… they were disconnected from the reality and the world around them for a while.

Jongdae shook the surprise quickly as he got excited. "Sehun, Chanyeol is calling!" He exclaimed and answered the call, the view of Chanyeol sitting on his old black chair appearing on Jongdae's screen. He looked tired. Baekhyun was sitting in another chair right behind Chanyeol's right shoulder, looking as mischievous and smug as ever.

The report was quick and short. "It will take me at least a few days and I might need more resources, but it is doable. Definitely not easy, but doable. I will get all the information you need." Chanyeol said, suppressing a big yawn. Jongdae felt bad for disturbing his sleep and keeping him awake for the better half of the night.

"As I told you before," Sehun started, "Take all the time you need. Baekhyun will supply whatever resources you need. I will also pay the amount you want as soon as the job is done."

Baekhyun gave a half soldier-salute by putting two fingers on his temple upon being mentioned. Then he asked; "Why are you not home yet, Boss? Is your perfectionist ass waited for this report before sleeping?"

"This and the call from Kyungsoo saying he is done." Sehun answered truthfully, ignoring the jocking tone of Baekhyun.

"I have just talked with Kyungsoo." He said, getting Sehun's attention. "He is on his way towards Choi's inn. I am sure you will get a message from him before you even reach your bed." Then added in a softer tone Jongdae didn't expect from him. "Just go home and have some rest, Sehun." Before placing a playful smirk to his face. Turning back to his default evil mode as if he never went soft for a split second. "Or have a nice and comfortable make out session with the cutie sitting beside you, whichever you wish to do."

Jongdae instantly blushed, remembering what have happened between him and Sehun after they left Chanyeol's house. Sehun beside him cleared his throat awkwardly before changing the topic. "Don't forget to check up on Yixing in the morning. Let him know about everything so that he can prepare the men."

"This will anger Choi so much." Baekhyun started with a satisfied smile, seemingly excited about the future and the enemies it would throw to their way. "Once Chanyeollie is done, he will get an unrecoverable damage, but he won't go down so easily. He will definitely try to retaliate."

"I know. That's inevitable." Sehun said. He didn't look like he was worried or scared. Instead, he looked like he was already the winner. This made Jongdae feel better with what he was hearing. "I will make sure that your name won't be mentioned in this war, Chanyeol." He said, focusing on the engineer. "That's the least I can do for all your services."

Chanyeol looked at them from the screen with nervous eyes. "What about Jongdae?"

Jongdae smiled widely, being touched by his friend's concern. "Aww, it is okay Chanyeollie, I can take care of myself."

Sehun didn't answer right away, opting to look at Jongdae instead of the screen, as he uttered with a gentle tone. "I will make sure that he stays out of harm's way."

Jongdae could feel his heart acting up, trying to run wild, making blood rush to his neck. He heard Baekhyun suggestively whistling from the screen and could see Chanyeol eyeing them suspiciously. He blushed even further. Getting unreasonably shy over some sweet words! How embarrassing.

He breathed hastily and stuttered some before he could threw back an answer and change the focus to Chanyeol. "Anyway Chanyeol, I have a question?" He asked louder than what was needed. "Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Chanyeol's eyes widened instantly as he stuttered out nonsense and shook his hands around, trying to say "No, what, why would I have a hickey?!"

Baekhyun laughed behind him before leaning forward. "Go home! Both of you!" He yelled with a wild smile as he ended the call before waiting for a reply.

As Jongdae lowered down his phone to his lap, Sehun took out his own phone. "I will call Junmyeon hyung," he started looking at Jongdae. "To tell him what happened tonight and what we asked Chanyeol to do."

"At this hour?" Jongdae questioned.

Sehun shrugged. "It is better now. I don't want him to learn everything from Baekhyun or Yixing in the morning." He opened the door but hesitated before stepping out, turning towards Jongdae and smiling playfully. "It might be a long conversation. Try not to fall asleep waiting for me."

[06:59, Sunday]

"What did Kim Junmyeon say?" Jongdae asked as soon as Sehun returned to car, not being able to mask his curiosity. He did not like the way Sehun left the car to talk in private.

"I think he will offer Chanyeol a permanent position." Sehun said with a smirk on his face. "And I convinced him into paying my next Hawaii trip for my amazing performance tonight."

"Ya ya ya!" Jongdae objected. "I was the one coming up with this plan. I am the reason the great Loey is working for you now. You wouldn't be able to do it alone. I deserve that Hawaii trip more than you!"

Sehun looked at Jongdae's pouty face with a smile and bopped his nose, causing him to scrunch his face. "No need to get mad, Pretty. You can always join me."

Jongdae's phone ringing in that moment with an upcoming video call was the only thing stopping him from giving a grumpy comeback. He panicked when he saw the caller ID, almost dropping his phone.

"Did you tell Jongin something?!" He yelled, looking at Sehun with betrayal written all over his face.

"I did not say him anything." Sehun said, visibly offended by the accusation. "I keep my promises."

"Then why is he calling me at this hour?!" Jongdae yelled more, not knowing what else to do.

Sehun shrugged. "Probably he heard me and Junmyeon hyung talking."

"Did you tell Junmyeon about me?" Jongdae shrieked, achieving to hurt Sehun's ears with the volume.

"Well, I gave him a full report yes."

"Sehun! How can you betray your partner in crime like that?" Jongdae was so  _ so _ disappointed.

Sehun huffed and rolled his eyes at Jongdae's antics. "Stop being dramatic and just answer the phone Jongdae."

The call ended before Jongdae was able to reply Sehun, yet it started ringing again soon after. Jongdae looked up at Sehun behind his pretty eyelashes, perfectly resembling a kicked puppy. "I hate you."

"Just answer the call." The younger said nonchalantly. Taking his phone out from his pocket and opening a gaming app, sensing that the brothers would have take their time having this talk.

Jongdae sighed dramatically before collecting himself.  _ Deep breaths! _ He fixed his posture and cleared his throat. "Hi, Jonginnie." An angelic smile was already placed on his face when he finally answered, wide sparkling eyes blinking innocently at the screen. "Why are you awake at this hour."

Jongin was gazing at the screen with a hard gaze, contrasting how soft he looked with the bear ears of his fluffy brown hoodie and his sleepy eyes. "You disappointed me, hyung."

"Hmm?" Jongdae tilted his head in question. Deciding to play dumb.

"Oh come on." Sehun interrupted from his side. "Can you skip these parts and apologize to each other so that we can move on."

"Shut up." Jongdae hissed at the younger who stuck out his tongue to Jongdae.

"I am not apologizing for anything." Jongdae said at last grumpily, dropping his innocent act. "I could see how you were afraid to hang out outside these days. And I am aware of the attack on your workplace as well. I did what I had to do to protect my brother."

"I know." Jongin said softly. "I am not approving your ways but I understand." Then he added getting serious again. "Now apologize."

"What?" Jongdae asked confused. "For what?"

"For badmouthing Junmyeon hyung and assuming the worst about him."

"Excuse me," Jongdae exclaimed. "My suspicions were all justified. Him getting you in all these trouble and you not telling me about him is proof enough."

Jongin sighed. "I did not tell you about him because I wanted to keep you away from danger until everything was solved." And then he added pointedly. "Since I know how much you love to throw yourself into danger."

"It is not like I like it-" Jongdae started.

"You are a magnet for trouble and danger, hyung." Jongin interrupted him, causing Jongdae to huff and lower himself in his seat grumpily. 

"I am sorry hyung." Jongin added then softly. "I know this all happened because I kept you in dark, leading you to take extreme measures."

Jongdae hummed, not really answering.

"So I decided to make it right." Jongin started, this time excitedly. "You are having a dinner with me and Myeonnie Hyung this wednesday. So that you two can properly get to know each other. Tell Sehun he is invited as well."

"Tell hyung not to be stingy and take us to that new top-class restaurant." Sehun answered without looking up from his game.

"I don't know if I want to come." Jongdae muttered slowly. He still had a bad image of Kim Junmyeon in his head and he was not sure how to feel about his baby brother dating such a dangerous man.

"You are coming and this is not debatable." Jongin told harshly, like an angry baby bear. "You will come and I expect you to be in your best behaviour, understood?"

"Yes," Jongdae muttered lowly.

"Understood?" Jongin asked again with a raised voice.

Jongdae took an exasperated breath. "Yes. I understand."

"Good." Jongin said, before adding confidently. "You will love him hyung, have some faith in me."

Jongdae smiled softly. "I do have faith in you Jonginnie." Then he sighed guiltily. "I am sorry for meddling with your business and not trusting your decisions." He said, lowering the phone screen, so that Jongin would only be able to see his chest.

The younger smiled brightly. "And I am sorry for not telling you anything and triggering your crazy protective mama bear instincts."

"I am NOT a crazy protective mama bear!" Jongdae was offended.

"No, you are just the best hyung ever." Jongin said making Jongdae a soft, mushy, fluffy being in an instant.

"Awww I love you, Jonginnie."

"I love you too hyung." He said, before gaining his serious bear composure back. "Also, you are forbidden from getting yourself in unnecessary danger from now on. This involves running after mafia bosses as well."

"I second that." Sehun agreed, closing his phone and shaking his head in agreement.

"Yes Sehunnie let's work on it together. You don't know him yet but he has a habit of walking into trouble at least once a week." Jongin complained.

"Yeah one night with him was enough for me to figure that out myself." Sehun said causing Jongdae to whine in disagreement while Jongin let out a loud laugh.

"I will tell you all about hyung's past adventures in the dinner." Jongin said joyfully.

"Oh my GOD Jongin!" Jongdae groaned as Sehun yelled; "Let's have that dinner on an earlier date."

  
  
  


"You know" Sehun started, after Jongdae ended the call with Jongin wishing him a nice day ahead. "Maybe you really need a hyung in your life to keep you out of trouble."

"I am not calling you hyung." Jongdae deadpanned, looking at Sehun pointedly who in return, only smirked.

"No need to get defensive, Pretty." He said with a smug expression. "It was just a suggestion."

Jongdae huffed. "Just start driving already, brat. I want to go home."

Sehun chuckled but didn't argue further, opting to give Jongdae his phone to type his address down on the maps. 

Jongdae typed it down and gave the phone back to Sehun who groaned when he read the address as he started the engine. "It is at the other end of the town." Then he closed his phone and threw it aside. "Let's just go to mine."

"What?" Jongdae was surprised by the sudden offer.

"It is closer." Sehun wetted his lips nervously as he shrugged in feigned nonchalance. "And I have a first aid kit. For your wrist and knees I mean." He added hastily.

Jongdae kept silent at first, thinking about the offer, but couldn't help but cutely giggle at the end. Suddenly feeling giddy as he looked at the younger male. Sehun being shy and nervous but trying to act cool was starting to become his new favourite sight.

[07:41, Sunday]

A freshly showered and dressed Jongdae was standing in Sehun's bathroom, wearing one of his overly long sweatshirts when Sehun knocked the door. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, you can come in." Jongdae confirmed as he used one of Sehun's hand creams to moisturize his hands. The moment the door was open, his eyes met Sehun's in the mirror, urging him to turn back to face the younger male who was also freshly showered. Wet hair pushed back from his face and a clean white shirt and black sweats hugging his chest and legs.

"You are not wearing the sweatpants I gave you?" Sehun questioned with a raised eyebrow, eyeing Jongdae's naked legs the long sweatshirt couldn't cover.

"It is too big. It kept falling from my waist." Jongdae said softly, suddenly getting shy under Sehun's gaze.

Sehun cleared his throat awkwardly and teared his eyes from Jongdae's legs, looking at his face instead. "I brought the first aid kit." He said showing the small bag.

"Wasn't it supposed to be in the bathroom?" Jongdae questioned but followed Sehun's wordless instruction and hopped on the counter when Sehun patted it nonetheless.

"Well, apparently I forgot it in the kitchen the last time I used it." Sehun said sheepishly. Looking way softer than he did all night long.

Jongdae tsked. "So your house is as much of a mess as your car is."

"It is not a mess." Sehun argued. "I just tend to forget where I put things."

Jongdae hold back a coo at the complaint he received, feeling suddenly soft, and raised his eyebrows in a mocking way instead. "Yeah yeah, I am sure."

Sehun rolled his eyes instead of answering. He took Jongdae's injured hand and rolled back the long sleeves before touching the injured area gently. The red angry fingerprints were still visible in Jongdae's skin. "I am sorry." He muttered softly as Jongdae hissed when Sehun's fingers met with a particularly sore spot.

"I don't think it is broken. It should be fine in a few days." Sehun muttered as he took a small tube of ointment from the bag and started applying it to Jongdae's wrist gently.

"Thank you, doctor." Jongdae smiled at the younger, as he bandaged Jongdae's wrist with the seriousness of a surgeon in an open heart surgery.

  
  


"This might hurt a little." Sehun muttered softly as he moved to cleaning Jongdae's knee wound with antiseptics. And then leaned forward to gently blow at the wound when Jongdae let out a tiny mini hiss.

Jongdae looked at the younger male who was putting a band aid to his knee, as the sunshine started to illuminate the rest of the house and peak inside the bathroom from the open door.

"It is already morning." He muttered as he watched Sehun rise from his position to pack the first aid bag. "Thank you."

Sehun bit his lip as his fingers fiddled with the now closed bag. Then he looked at Jongdae's soft eyes. "Are you hungry?"

Jongdae bit his own lip. An involuntary smile taking over his face. "Yes. It has been a long night."

"I know this nice new cafe with an amazing breakfast menu." Sehun started gently, stopping to wet his lips. "Wanna join me on breakfast?" Jongdae's growing smile was giving him a boost of encouragement. "And then maybe we can turn back here afterwards and work on your League of Legends skills?"

Jongdae felt the butterflies in his stomach and knew that they were not from hunger. He cleared his throat and removed his wet bangs from his eyes before meeting Sehun's eyes. Failing to hide the excitement rising inside his chest as he uttered "I would love to." 

Sehun smiled down at the smaller as he put his hands on Jongdae's waist to help him hop down from the counter. Jongdae giggled, feeling giddy. Their bodies feeling so close when his naked feet touched the floor. Feeling how he was trapped between the counter and the taller gazing down at him.

Sehun was a brat. For always backing Jongdae to corners like that. For towering over him. For smiling down at him so softly and gently.

Jongdae couldn't help it. He went up in his tiptoes to put a gentle kiss on Sehun's lips. A small, short one.

Sehun looked down at him once the kiss was broken. Seemingly not satisfied. Then he leaned to kiss Jongdae again. Longer than a pack but still too short nonetheless.

Jongdae couldn't help the giggles he was letting out. He went up on his tiptoes again for a third kiss. And Sehun didn't let him go this time. Deepening the kiss. Giving him more, and more, and more…

**Author's Note:**

> How it starts tells a lot about a story. This was how Sehun and Jongdae's story started. And rest assured, they had many many many more nights where they were idiots in love, who found themselves constantly in trouble, up until their happily ever after. ~
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this ~  
> Please, leave me KUDOS and COMMENTS <_>
> 
> (And if you want, you can find me in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nesibe_BJedi) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Nesibe))
> 
> UPDATE! This now has a bonus chapter. Check out the part 2 of the series!


End file.
